Soul Eater Rise of the Demon
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: It's been a while since the Kishin had been killed. Maka and Soul have a son, Death the Kid is inheriting his father's academy, and BlackStar has become a worldwide superstar. However with the arrival of a new girl and the appearance of a new Kishin in training. Will The DWMA fall? Will they stop his quest for power...and the most important question: Will Death Die?


SOUL EATER

The Rise of the Demon

Chapter 1

Nevada Texas in America. The scorching hot desert that went on for miles seemed endless to all who traveled through it. Most took the bus but this one girl walked by foot. This girl had a dark green backpack with tore up shorts and a dark green sleeveless hoodie. She had these light yellow eyes which matched the threaded of her short hair which were hanging from her head.

This girl was headed to Death City, home of the DWMA or Shibusen as the Japanese called them. She panted as she walked, the sweat dripping from her face hitting the dry sand sizzling under the intense heat and evaporating. Indeed the road to Death City was a long one.

But then she saw it, the horns poking out on the horizon, like the postcard she had it was the castle of the DWMA sitting on top of a podium like staircase that looked like a pyramid or temple. She smiled and ran at it ready for the home stretch.

It was 7 when Ghost's alarm rang out and he hit it with excitement. Ghost jumped out of bed and slipped out of his boxers into his shower and began to wash himself. Ghost was 15 years old and had white hair and green eyes as well as jagged and pointed teeth which had been a family thing. Today was the first day of school for him, his mother and father went to the DWMA once as Miester and Weapon and left at some point. However his mother taught there and his father made appearances. His mother was Maka Albarn Eater and his father was Soul Eater. Ghost himself nicknamed himself to mimic his father's coolness and style. After getting cleaned he combed his hair for a downward point and smoothed it out and then he got his attire. He picked out a button up coat with a flapping coattail which looked cool on him as his father liked to point out. Ghost had the Eater name on his shirt with a symbol that had a mouth and the letters E-A-T around it in a circle. Ghost then slipped on some goggled around his neck which hung there for when he needed it.

As he ran downstairs he saw his mother, wearing a white apron and his father still in his morning attire. His mother, Maka, had this beige colored hair and these bright green eyes and his father, Soul, had this spikey white hair and red eyes to go with his sharp teeth. Ghost jumped into his seat, "Yeah! I'm so ready for my first day at the DWMA!"

Soul smirked, "Calm down there sport. You still have a long way to go before you really become an awesome miester."

Maka sat a plate of pancakes in front of Soul and Ghost, "You still have to find a partner first."

Ghost stabbed his pancake with a fork just ripping if off rather than cutting it and he asked with his mouth full, "How did you meet Dad?"

Maka looked up into space, "I remember like it was yesterday...I was new to the DWMA, mostly wanted to make your Grandfather Spirit jealous that I made a better Death Scythe then Mom did. So I needed to find a scythe. There were plenty that day but I don't know...something about Soul drew me to him. Maybe is was the look in his eyes or maybe it was the piano playing he introduced himself to me with, but we were a match from the start!"

Soul chuckled, "Yeah...but we hit a few bumps and pot holes in that road huh?"

"Shut up!" Maka yelled smiling a little.

Ghost laughed but then he lost his smile and looked down.

"What's wrong son?"

Ghost shrugged, "I don't know if I'm going to find the right partner for me. I wanna be a scythe miester like Mom...but I don't know if our Souls will resonate well."

Maka and Soul burst out laughed and Ghost was confused. But then Maka spoke up, "You know...just because your soul wavelengths don't match doesn't mean you can't pair up with someone...did you know when Soul and I were making a death scythe we almost did it within the first 5 months of knowing each other, and not once did we try to resonate."

"Really?"

Soul finished his plate ant put his arms around his head closing his eyes, "I remember the description...'a hardworking person and a rebellious cynical Soul...the two of you can't resonate...'"

Ghost looked confused but then the DWMA bell rang it's familiar theme,

"DING

DONG

DEAD

DONG"

Rang over the land and then Ghost gasped.

"Shit!" Ghost jumped up sliding the whole plate of pancakes into his mouth piratically choking on the whole thing, "I'll see you at the ceremony!" Ghost said with a mouth full of pancake as he ran.

Inside the DWMA's walls was the Death Room a room filled with an endless space of desert with jagged crossed sticking out of the sand. This was the room in which Lord Death or Shinigami Samma resided.

He looked like a frozen thunderbolt with spikey points all over him which were parts of his cloak. His white mask had three holes on it, one for the nose and two for the eyes and three curved points at the bottom for the teeth.

The other person present in the room was Spirit, Maka's father. A little older now he still had on his regular attire but he had grew some small facial hair. In front of them stood a large mirror which showed an outside view of the crowd gathering at the front gates of the DWMA. Most of them would be NOT students (Normally Overcome Target) but a small select few would be EAT (Espically Advantaged Talent) who would grow strong and protect the world from indescribable horrors.

"Welllll...look at em' all Spirit."

Spirit nodded with a smile, "Yeah...a whole new year...and to think some Witches could be some miesters...really is going to change a few things."

Spirit was reffering to a new Treaty Death made in which witches who pledged their alliegence to the DWMA would be given immunity of being hunted. You see every single partnership in the DWMA has one goal: To make a Death Weapon. To do that they must hunt 99 Kishin eggs (bad souls) and one witch soul which will give the weapon a new look and give them even more power. This treaty arisen when a one miester was found out to be a witch and one man who became a teacher had a witch in his care. So Death didn't seem to mind to make a new Treaty to allow even more witches to help them.

Then a thundering slam echoed in the room, Death turned to see his song Death the Kid, a boy who had very little in common with his father. For example...Kid looked human while Death didn't. Kid was more...organized, Death wasn't. And he was obsessed with Symmetry...Death wasn't. In fact one aggravating fact was that Kid was born with three white stripes on only the left side of his head but they stopped halfway and didn't wrap around the otherside. This made him "asymmertical garbage" as he'd quote. He was wearing a black suit with some white stripes on his chest and his he had a Death insignia around his neck.

"FATHER!"

He stormmed in and jabbed a finger at his Dad, "Are you even ready at all to go out there?! There are witches out there and they are expecting a Shinigami to deliver a speech!"

Death cocked his head, "You don't know?"

Kid lowered his finger, "What?"

Death then turned to Spirit, "You didn't tell him last night?"

Spirit's face turned red and he smiled as he scratched the back of his head and began to sweat, "I...kinda got drunk at the Carabet Club again."

A few seconds later Spirit lay on the ground with blood gushing out of his head from a Shinigami chop.

Kid blinked, "What is he talking about?"

Death's arms came out from his spikey cloak, they formed a shrugging motion and he said, "I...Kinda wanted you to handle the Ceremony speech today."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Kid screamed loudly, "YOU SHOULS HAVE TOLD ME THIS! NOW I HAVE TO MAKE A SPEECH MEMORIZE IT! DELIVER IT TO EVERYONE OUT THERE AND THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE I'LL FAIL AND MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF! NOOOOO!"

Then Kid collasped on the ground and banged it with his fist crying, "Damnit! I'm so sad! I'm nothing but garbage! Asymmertical garbage! I can't be a Shinigami if I can't even get a speech right! How could I go out there?!"

Death looked to Spirit who had just gotten back up, "See what you've done?"

Spirit gulped, "Hey Kid...maybe you should go write it instead of crying like that."

Kid's head shot up, tears steaming down his face, "R-Really?"

Spirit smiled, "Yeah...right now all you can do is fix this."

Kid swallowed his tears for a second before standing up, "Yes...I'm ashamed to cry like this. I know this whole organization thing is a problem and I've been trying to get over it...but father," he stood at attention and saluted him, "I won't fail you."

Kid then turned around and ran out the door.

"Ahh...Kid will do just fine."

Spirit turned to Death, "You kidding me...he's a nervous wreck!"

Spirit once again lay on the floor gushing blood from a Shinigami chop.

Ghost wandered around the city of Death City with his postcard reading about the facilicities he would go into. Ghost was a miester so he needed a weapon. He wanted a scythe like his mom but he wondered if there would be no scythes...what if he had to pick a different weapon or even wait a whole year.

"Excuse me."

Ghost turned to see a sandy girl wering a dark green hoodie, shorts, and had a dark green backpack on her back, "Do you know where the DWMA is? You'd think you'd never get lost with that thing as a landmark but the buildings blot it out from this view."

"Yeah follow me."

Ghost lead the girl around few corners and then the staircase was in front of them towering to the heavens as it seemed to.

"Thanks!" the girl then turned and began to hop from step to step.

Then it hit Ghost, "Wait!"

She stopped still a few feet from him.

"Why are you here? Are you a weapon?"

She turned around and continued to hop, "I'm a weapon."

"What weapon?"

She got further up and said, "A scythe."

What were the chances.

"Wait! We should partner up!"

She didn't seem to hear as she continued to jump higher and higher up the stairs.

Ghost sighed and inhaled. He had to make sure he got her before someone else did. He trainned in some parkour so maybe these steps weren't a problem. So then he ran from the steps and jumped an a building opposite of them and backflipped landing on the tenth stair and then charged up them.

She was at least 40 steps ahead of him but he was gaining on her.

"Wait!" he huffed and puffed trying not to lose his momentum but when the reached the top Ghost collasped, purple spots in his eyes but he saw the mysterious girl skip along without breaking a sweat.

Ghost panted, as the laughing sun which it's usually unfeeling wide mouth laugh was staring down on him.

"You need help bro?"

Ghost looked up, standing over him was a boy like him only he was dressed in exotic fashion. Wearing these giant metal shoes, there black pants, this white sleevless shirt with these gray fingerless gloves, and there was his silver hair which flistened in the sunlight. On his shoulder was the tatoo of a star.

"...Sure." Ghost sighed and with little effort the boy lifted him to his feet with one hand. Ghost didn't even put anu effort into getting up just surprised that this boy could do it. "God you're strong! Who are you?"

The boy looked slightly nervous and then reached a hand out, "Just call me Silver OK?"

Ghost took the hand, "Nice to meet you Silver."

Ghost remebered the girl and looked to see where she was and saw she was no longer there.

"You looking for someone Bro?"

Ghost shook his head, "No...not anymore."

"Sad man...well I got to go find my sister. Hope you get a partner."

Silver walked away and then it hit Ghost...he had Soul Perception, maybe he could use that and look for her. But it wasn't perfect yet but Ghost had praticed, he closed his eyes, inhaled and sensed the Souls of everyone around him at the ceremony. He could definitely feel her prescense but where...the back of the school? Why was she there?

He was about to walk to the back but then the crowd cheered and he saw Death come out of the DWMA in his cloak and mask and walk up to the podium. But to everyone's suprise a human hand took off the mask and it wasn't Death, it was his son.

"Ahem...um...Welcome all to the DWMA! As you know...my Father has recently allowed Witches who defect over to the DWMA to be immune to being hunted for their souls. Some of the witches we speak of are in this very crowd and I welcome you with open arms. I-

"YAAHYAAAH!" I loud shout echoed and everyone looked around but then someone pointed up and something was moving fast and quickly at the stage. Kid dodged it quickly as it landed. But instead of exploding it landed, swiftly turned around, grabbed the microphone.

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR HAS RETURNED!" The man was wearing a small sleeveless white shirt with a waving white scarf around his neck which waved in the wind behind him. His pants were black and cloth covered his fist tightly. And on his shoulder, was a tatoo of a star with a giant slash through it in the form of a scar. Ghost recgonized him, he was one of the most well known miesters to ever graduate from the academy. He mostly did freelance work stopping bad guys from city to city posing for the newspapers and magazines. And always having enough time for an interview.

"HYAAHYAAH!" he yelled as he grabbed the mic again, "NOW YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! FOR YOU ALL HAVE NEVER KNOWN THE AMAZING AWESOMENESS THAT IS THE GREAT BLACKSTAR. AND MAYBE ONE DAY YOU WILL BECOME A BADASS LIKE ME! THE GREAT BLACK-"

Then Kid punched BlackStar in the face, "You disgust me! You interrupted my speech! This is the day witches and the DWMA have a treaty and you ruin my speech?! How dare you!"

Out of his scarf a samurai sword appeared but change into a woman in a ninija suit that was white which a belt full of weapons and tools. "BlackStar...this is serious!" Tsubaki said but then two other girls appeared on stage. One looked like she was in her late 20s and the other looks like she was in her late teens.

"Alright Alright break it up!"

The small one grabbed BlackStar while the larger one grabbed Kid. Kid simply whimpered and began to cry on how he was asymmertical garbage while BlackStar was putting up more of a fight, "Hey! I'm not done yet!" BlackStar broke free of the little one's grip and got back to the microphone.

"Now...as I was say-"

Then he stopped, the little girl had shoved her foot into his groin causing him to collaspe. Then Tsubaki and the little girl pulled BlackStar through the door in the back. The crowd laughed but Ghost decided to go to the back of the DWMA to find this girl.

Back through the door Death the Kid was yelling at BlackStar.

"You insolent swine! You ruined my ceremony speech! I was to invite in the Witches with open arms and you ruined it! Ruined it!"

"Ruined it?! I made it better!"

Tsubaki tried to calm them down while the two girls watched. Both were wearing similar outfits.

Liz was wearing a blackleather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath it with tight blue jeans which hugged her hips.

Patty, the smaller one, wore a black DWMA beanie with a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt as well but had on jeans which has cut pant legs.

These were the Thompson sisters, two girls who were both weapons in the form of pistols. They were Kid's weapons when he was still a student.

Liz yanwed, "Nice to have them back so they can bitch all about this all over again."

Patty smirked, "But I showed him right?"

Tsubaki tried to calm them down, "Please...BlackStar...our children."

BlackStar stopped, "EH?! YOU'RE RIGHT!"

BlackStar turned to leave but Kid yanked at the scarf around his neck, "Now...just...hold on a minute!"

Tsubaki sighed as they both went back into fightning.

At the back of the DWMA there was a small courtyard where there was a running track and a garden to sit and eat lunch in. But for not it was empty. Ghost walked in to see trees blossoming and leaving their flower petals flying in the breeze. As he continued further he saw the girl drinking out of a pond in the garden. Ghost was curious and tapped her, "Hey."

She turned around and smiled, "It's you."

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yup!" she jumped on to a bench and laid back with her arms behind her head, "I wanted to see if you really needed me as a weapon."

Ghost sighed, "I could've just told you that-"

"No!" she stood up, "My mother had a saying...'You can't really promise anything with words. You have to do it!'"

"Intresting...so why did you have to test me to see if I wanted you badly?"

"Well...I can't really explain it to you...do you know that I'm a Witch?"

Ghost was a bit shaken, he never met a witch before and he never seen one...this girl did not percieve to him the picture of a Witch.

"No...I'm good with that."

"Well...I kinda have some family heritage to my name...some people wouldn't take kindly to me being here."

"What are you talking about? Lord Death made the treaty remember? Any Witch who want's to join will be immune to any and all miesters hunting for souls."

"No...you don't understand...I'm...well...I'm Medusa's daughter."

"...Who's that?"

The girl was surprised and shocked, how could this boy not know? "Well...I'll show you," she whispered, "Soul Protect Cancel."

Maka and Soul were walking up the steps of the DWMA, Maka was dressed in a black dress with her hair completely free in the wind while Soul wore a white leather jacket with a black tie from his neck and a black headbang going on top of his hair. But then Maka stopped and Soul took notice, "What's wrong?" Maka was surprised, shocked even. "Medusa?!"

Inside the DWMA in the room where BlackStar and Kid were arguing Kid stopped, "Medusa!"

BlackStar had soul perception but it was weak with him, but he concentrated and felt the wavelength too, "How? Maka killer her."

in the Death Room Death turned to Spirit and said, "Transform...now...Medusa has returned."

Before long BlackStar, Soul, Maka, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, and Tsubaki had arrived in the garden. Kid had Liz and Patty aimmed at the girl, BlackStar change Tsubaki into a sword but Soul and Maka stood back.

"Evil Witch," Kid spoke, "You're family has no right to set foot in these halls."

The girl shook, "Please...I just came here to be different!"

BlackStar pointed the sword at her neck, "Fat chance Medusa! This has to be a new body for you huh?"

Ghost stood in their way, "Stop!"

BlackStar and Kid were surprised but Maka yelled, "Get out of the way Ghost! She's evil!"

"No she isn't! She just got here! She didn't even know where to go to get here! Now can somebody explain what's going on?"

"I'd like that too."

Everyone turned to see Lord Death holding Spirit in his Death Scythe form, it appeared like a cross but had a large black blade on one side of it.

"Father!" Kid shouted, "The witch Medusa has made a return! She has a new body!"

Spirit spoke in his weapon form, "We gotta kill her now!"

"Now hush up! Lemmmmme seeeee."

Death then lightly pushed aside gost and expected the girl closely, "I'm sorry to tell you all this but this isn't Medusa...this girl appears to be her daughter but her wavelenght is weaker. Plus she's a weapon."

BlackStar gritted his teeth, "I don't care...I'm gonna kill 'er..."

"Now just hold on there BlackStar! This is still my Academy...just because you graduated and went solo doesn't mean you'll do as you please."

BlackStar bowed in respect, "Im sorry then."

"Father...this little witch could turn on us...we have to kill her."

Death ignored his son and turned to the witch, "So...why are you here?"

The girl was still nervous.

"Don't be shy...here why don't we come inside and I'll make some tea."

"Father!"

"Hush up! How can you become a proper Shinigami if you can't be optomistic and listen to instruction?"

Kid groaned, "Yes Dad."

"Spirit change into your human form. I wish to have this talk alone."

"But-"

"Do it."

Spirit groaned but followed his orders. Everyone followed Death till he went inside the Death Room and shut the door.

Inside Death spawned out of no where a table shapped like his face with two cups of Tea on it.

"Hope you like sweet Tea."

The girl smiled nervously, "Love it."

Outside BlackStar was pacing impatiently while Kid was pondering the situation, Maka and Soul were sitting down with Ghost and Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty stood on the wall.

"Damnit..." BlackStar said as he scratched his head, then he banged his fist agains the wall leaving a crater where it had been, "DAMNIT!"

"BlackStar calm down," Soul said but BlackStar shot him a look, "No! Last time we let a witch in she freed the Kishin!"

"What's a Kishin?"

Kid, BlackStar and Maka looked at Ghost who looked confused.

Kid sighed, "We'll I'll tell him...listen. Long ago when we were still miesters, that girl's mother, a Witch named Medusa had snuck into the DWMA disguised as a nurse. She then used a small team to free the Kishin. A Kishin is what we prevent here, whenever a person or thing devours souls of good people, souls you are not to devour, you are on the road to becoming a Kishin...THE Kishin however was simply the first. I won't tell you anymore however. Your school year hasn't started and you're already hearing what a one star miester isn't supposed to."

Then the Death room opened, out came the girl and Death. "Could you come in here Ghost?"

Ghost was a bit intimidated, Death the Kid has visited his house once or twice when he was younger but he was literally going to meet Death himself.

"Sure..." he said cautiously as he followed Death into the Death Room with the door closing with a thud, he was walking a long path of road in an open desert in the room, above him stood archways of gullitoine blades poised and ready to drop. But at the end was a small platform and a table where the girl sat.

Ghost sat and Death sat to make the trio complete.

"Now Ghost...this girl is named Michelle...she is definitely the daughter of Medusa...had you heard the story of her."

Ghost nodded and then Death motioned to her, "She has explainned to me she comes here to change herself. Change her name, and she wishes to be your partner...do you accept this request?"

The tables have turned, now she was begging to be his partner? Ghost looked at her though, the happy go lucky girl who she met in Death City was replaced by one of anxiety and fear of rejection.

How could he say no to her face.

"Yes."

She brightened up and smilled.

"Good...so you two are partners now huh? Please submit a sheet of regristration to Sid-sensei. Michelle, I'll have Spirit set up an overnight room for you. But just for some precautions your room will be locked at night until we are sure you can be trusted, OK?"

Michelle nodded, "I totally understand."

Ghost and Michelle then walked down the hallway together in silence. Everyone watching them as they go.

"You sure this is a good idea guys?" BlackStar asked quizically.

Soul shrugged, "It's Death's decision...we should follow it."

BlackStar was shocked, "Soul...are you serious?"

Maka coughed, "I agree."

"I can't believe this...Kid?"

Kid sighed, "I have no power in this decision, my father and my father alone has the answer."

BlackStar clenched his fist but Tsubaki tentatively planted a hand on his shoulder and BlackStar unclenched.

"OK!" he spat, "Fine...but if I smell one plot coming from her i'll slice her in half."

Walking down the hallway Michelle and Ghost were simply thinking as they were headed to the partnership registration. Ghost was thinking of a way to break the silence that wasn't awkard...he didn't want to spook her or intentionally make her feel uneasy.

But then Michelle pulled Ghost into the shadows of the corner, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ghost was surprised, Michelle pulled away blushing and whatever Ghost had thought to say was gone.

"...Sorry. That was awakard."

Ghost looked a her, "Why?"

"This means a lot to me...almost everyone I know or once knew hates me. It really helps to have someone who is ignorant to who my family tree belongs to."

"I don't see what the big deal is?"

"Well...I guess you don't know a lot about Witches then. We aren't really like the DWMA. You're either alone, in your own gang, or part of the Witch Mass...most choose Witch Mass. It's dangerous for a Witch to work alone. It's easy pickings for a miester like you. So Witchs join the Witch Mass because it is the longest living Witch gang there is. People usually hate Witches universally but my mother, Medusa, had betrayed her own people. She had set loose the Kishin to speed up the world's evolution but it posed a threat to Witchs as well. Then there is Arachne, kinda an aunt to me but she's dead now. She is the Spider Queen, the Witch of spiders. She was so used to speaking into people's ears and making them listen to what she wants. But Arachne invented weapons in general...but she killed her own kind to do it.

"So she was hunted by the DWMA and the Witches. Indeed my family name brings hatred my way...you are fortunate not to know..."

Ghost was silent for a second, "Why should I care?"

Michelle was quiet for a second and then she spoke, "You're an Eater right? One of the sons of a Death Weapon?"

Ghost nodded.

"You're mother and father killed my mother."

Ghost gapsed, "Oh my God...I'm so-"

"Don't!" Michelle said quickly, "I know my mother was evil...she acted like she loved me but truthfully I think she just wanted someone to carry her name, and boy did she get it done. I now carry around her name, no longer liked by Witches or people. I don't care if she's dead."

"Still...you shouldn't be glad she is."

"But you should be..."

Ghost stopped speaking when they stopped at a little booth.

"We're here for the partnership registration."

The woman who looked pretty old but had a lot of makeup to mask it who was also big in size asked, "Names please?"

Ghost smiled, "Ghost Eater"

The woman nodded and turned to Michelle and she looked uncomfortable.

"It's alright." Ghost said as he grabbed her hand, Michelle blushed brightly and said, "M-M-Michelle Gorgon."

Soon the registration papers were filled out and signed, it was official: Partners now.

The day winded down pretty quick, the day itself was more open-house than the first day. Michelle and Ghost looked around through the hallways, the school rooms and the final stop the library. But they had a spectator.

He was very scrawny, skinny, and rather frail looking. His arms were tooth picks, his eyes were bitch black, and his hair was pink. He work a type of tight cloak over his body which clung tight not to show off what his body looked like underneath (if he is even a _he)_

Crona had finished putting one book that had been lying around in the library. Crona chose this job because it suited his quiet nature. He was timid and a little shy but Maka was his only real friend that he could talk to without being shy. In a way they were friends, but they were friends who tried to kill each other on occasion to occasion. But now after all of that he was good again. He had some more classes in which he gather souls but he evantually retired with his partner sleeping now.

But then his eyes were wide...he felt an indescribable dread which had entered the room. It was a wavelenght, one similar to his own. But this wavelength was a Witch's...and ir reminded him of one person, "M-M-Medusa..."

Crona's mother was also Medusa...if it wasn't for Maka he wouldn't be in this school...he's be with her...maybe even dead. But now the dread had returned.

He turned to see Maka's son and a girl who looked an awful lot like Medusa.

His teeth chattered as he watched from the second story of the library.

But soon they left and the dread left him. But then a new dread formed, one of anxiety, _"__What if she's going to stay? What if this Medusa returned as a child?"_

Crona shook his head, "No...I will be strong...she didn't have soul protect so she must be welcome...I hope."

Crona gulped. The Anticipation forming in his eyes prodding the fears inside of him.


End file.
